Prohibited
by TotalTownie
Summary: Whilst it was fine for her to run around the island dressed like that - it was hot after all - the idea of Chelsea spending the morning with Denny in the skimpy outfit really didn't appeal to Vaughn. (Vaughn/Chelsea)


**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon is not mine (;**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prohibited<span>**

* * *

><p><em>Annoying, <em>Vaughn fumed, eyes fixed on the scene before him. It was Chelsea's fault that he was being subjected to this - if she hadn't managed to wrap him around her little finger, he wouldn't be here now.

Damn girlfriends and their damn abilities…

It had started this morning. Chelsea had walked into the animal store, but she was not wearing her normal attire. The long sleeved yellow tee and orange shirt combo had been replaced by a short sleeved, low cut, form fitting yellow shirt with an orange one underneath for modesty, and denim shorts had taken the place of her jeans.

This wouldn't have been too much of a problem if the following words hadn't come out of her mouth:

"I'm really sorry Mirabelle, but I'm gonna have to pick up the pet food later; I'm going fishing with Denny this morning."

Whilst it was fine for her to run around the island dressed like that - it was hot, after all - the idea of Chelsea spending the entire morning with Denny in the skimpy outfit really didn't appeal to Vaughn. He couldn't help it, he felt protective, and there was no way he would allow another male to gawp at her.

So before he could get a rein on himself, Vaughn offered to go with her to the beach and wait while she fished. His reason for doing so was forgotten momentarily when she flashed him that breathtaking smile that she had, and took his hand, the fishing pole resting on her opposite shoulder.

The reason soon came back to him when she was sat next to the fisherman, talking and laughing with him, legs dangling off the edge of the pier.

Usually he got on well with Denny. When he had first moved to the island, he wasn't as tolerable with him as he was now - his changed attitude probably had something to do with the brunette girl - but he was able to hold up a decent conversation with him.

Right now though, getting on with Denny was the last thing on his mind.

_Move away, damn it, _the silver haired man willed in his mind, amethyst eyes narrowed under the cowboy hat. _And don't even think about-_

"Vaughn!" Chelsea called over, distracting him. "You okay?"

He nodded, hiding a smile. At least he wasn't forgotten about.

"You sure? You not bored or anything?"

"No," he replied, hand in his pockets. And even though he could see they'd only caught one fish between them - Denny had made the catch early on and had stopped to give Chelsea a high five, which had been allowed, barely - he asked, "How is it?"

She frowned. "The fish aren't biting this morning. I just wanna catch one and-"

"Hey! Chels! Your line!"

"Eh!" Her attention was quickly back on her line, which was indeed moving. "I think I got something!" She crowed, tugging hard at the pole. "Aw, c'mon Mr fishie, co operate with me here!" Her eyes closed as she put all her effort into pulling the line up. "Come onnnn! Darn, this one doesn't wanna give!"

"Here, let me help," Denny offered, moving to sit behind her and putting his hands over her smaller ones.

Vaughn's fists curled in his pockets, hat falling over his face.

"Ready?" The fisherman asked, receiving a tight nod from the farmer. "Okay! Three…Two…One…Pull!"

They did so, tugging hard enough that the fish came out of the water, and the two fell back, Denny onto the pier and Chelsea onto Denny.

Okay, this was enough. Denny's intentions were friendly, but all that Vaughn could see was his girlfriend lying on some other guy's chest.

"Phew!" Chelsea pushed herself up, taking the end of the line and freeing the fish from the hook. She giggled as it flapped in her hands. "It tickles!"

A shadow covered the sun and the girl glanced up, seeing her boyfriend standing there with a peculiar expression on his face - an expression Denny apparently understood more than she did because he grabbed his pole, inclined his head and rushed off the pier into his house.

"Vaughn, look! I caught a fish!" She declared almost childishly, dropping her catch into a waiting bag and standing up. Her smile slid off when she noticed his furious look. "Hey, what's the matter? You-"

His lips were on hers in a second, interrupting her speech. For a heartbeat, she didn't respond but she quickly relaxed into the kiss, looping her arms around his neck and leaning in closer.

"Hey," Chelsea said breathlessly when they broke apart, blinking a couple of times. "W-what was that for? Not that I mind but you don't usually do th-that."

"Don't," he replied, his forehead against hers, "wear that if you're going fishing with someone. It's…not practical."

_Oh, I get it…He was jealous. No wonder he was scowling under his hat. _The brunette smiled impishly, pulling back to see his face.

"Fine," she answered, grinning. "But only if you promise to kiss me like that more often. Deal?"

"…Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Second Harvest Moon one shot in two days…I wonder if I'm on one of those random creative bursts again. That'd be great!<strong>

**As a bit of trivia for this fic, I drew a picture of Chelsea in the outfit in question and used it here :3 **

**Anyhoo, feed back is much appreciated, so please review!**


End file.
